


Don't Count Your Winner Before the Game's Over

by jkkitty



Series: Tuesday PicFic Challenges [25]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet meant to show that men are better than women by some of the agents of UNCLE is discovered by Napoleon. First posted for Tuesday PicFic Challenge 11/5 on Section 7 of Live Journal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Count Your Winner Before the Game's Over

Illya found his partner sitting on the benches watching two contestants in a fencing match. Sitting quietly next to Napoleon he watched them going through their paces.

With a combination of balestras, coup de pointes, sixtes, secondes, and other moves, they almost seemed like they were in a silence dance. Finally, Napoleon broke the silence to call time. He waited until they had saluted each other and removed their masks.

April Dancer and Jo Kuryakin stood before him allowing their bodies to relax.

"Ladies, that's was wonderful. Your challengers will be here soon. I suggest you get yourself something to drink and eat."

The women nodded to the two men and headed toward the back room pointing out things each could change to improve.

"What's going on?" Illya asked watching them leave.

"It seems some of our agents believe women aren't able to learn fencing well enough to win in a fight and have challenged them to best of three matches." Napoleon explained.

"I do not believe that is true, but even if it would who would want to take on Thrush in a sword fight."

Illya was shaking his head at the narrow mindedness of some of the men he worked with. He knew how nasty they could get as he had more than once been the target of their misinformed beliefs.

"I think the men just want to prove they are better than the women," The CEA said a wicked grin on his face.

"I know that look. What are you three up to, Napoleon?"

"Just stay and see."

…

An hour later, the men considered the best fencers of headquarters entered the area followed by a large group of fellow agents. All were loudly proclaiming that the women would see what a real man could do.

Finding Napoleon, Illya, and Mark in the area already, their voices quieted quickly.

"Mr. Solo, what are you three doing here?" Santos who had arranged the match asked.

"Heard there would be some excitement today and thought we might find it interesting to see the outcome. Unless you object." A smile daring him to do just that.

"No sir," the agent said immediately sitting with the other agents.

There was betting that had gone on before the match with only a few of the wagers in the women's favor. There were three bets placed by Mark Slate for them without saying whom the other two were for.

The first match began with the men easily each scored the five points needed to win the match just within the three minute limit. After it was over, one of the audience yelled out to Mark asking him if he'd like to increase the amount of his wager. Surprised when Mark agreed not only for himself but also for the other bets he had made.

The second match was even with each contestant scoring four points alternately. However, the fifth point went to the women just within the three minute limit. The men were taken back when Jo and April won the match.

Mummers could be heard from the others over the win, but Santos assured them, "Luck, that's all it is. Our guys will take them in the next one don't worry."

The third match was over within a one and a half minutes as Jo and April had the five points need while their opponents had none

"You cheated," Marcus, April opponent shouted out as he took off his mask.

"I also call a foul," Smith, Jo opponent called out.

"And why would that be? From what I see they did nothing incorrect." Napoleon had left the stands and was standing between the four fencers.

"They purposely let us believe they weren't experienced then at the last moment played us for a fool," Smith stated.

"Gentlemen, I believe you started this as a way to make a fool out of Miss Dancer and Miss Kuryakin. Now I suggest you pay up your debts. Next time before challenging others because of their gender or nation of origin remember that UNCLE agents are supposed to be above such behavior."

Grumbling they paid his and the others winnings.

"Look Slate I want to know who else bets you placed." Santiago demanded before handing over the cash.

"As a matter of fact Illya and I did," Napoleon said as he held his hand out for his winnings. "And with it, I intend to take April and Jo out to dinner. Good afternoon gentlemen."

He held his arms out to the women who each took one arm. With Illya and Mark following, they left the others staring after them.


End file.
